A Little Fall of Rain (duet)
A Little Fall of Rain ''is a duet from ''Les Misérables, sung by the characters of Éponine Thénardier and Marius Pontmercy. It is one of the most popular in the musical, after'' I Dreamed a Dream'', and is also one of the most emotional. A Little Fall of Rain ''is the death of Éponine after she delivered the letter to Cosette, and when she returned to Marius, was shot. She and Marius sing this as Éponine is dying. At the end of the song, Eponine is singing while Marius is interjecting, repeating each phrase as she sings it. She, however, dies before she can sing the last word, and Marius is left to finish the song over her body. In different versions Eponine is either delerious or trying to comfort Marius depending on the actress. Lyrics MARIUS Good God, what are you doing? ‘Ponine, have you no fear? Have you seen my beloved? Why have you come back here? ÉPONINE Took the letter like you said I met her father at the door He said he would give it I don't think I can stand anymore MARIUS Éponine, what's wrong? There's something wet upon your hair Éponine, you're hurt You need some help Oh, God, it's everywhere! ÉPONINE Don't you fret, M'sieur Marius I don't feel any pain A little fall of rain Can hardly hurt me now You're here, that's all I need to know And you will keep me safe And you will keep me close And rain will make the flowers grow. MARIUS But you will live, ‘Ponine— dear God above, If I could heal your wounds with words of love. ÉPONINE Just hold me now, and let it be. Shelter me, comfort me MARIUS You would live a hundred years If I could show you how I won't desert you now... ÉPONINE The rain can't hurt me now This rain will wash away what's past And you will keep me safe And you will keep me close I'll sleep in your embrace at last. The rain that brings you here Is heaven blessed! The skies begin to clear And I'm at rest A breath away from where you are I've come home from so far So don't you fret, M'sieur Marius I don't feel any pain A little fall of rain Can hardly hurt me now That's all I need to know And you will keep me safe And you will keep me close MARIUS (''in counterpoint) Hush-a-bye, dear Éponine, You won't feel any pain A little fall of rain Can hardly hurt you now I'm here I will stay with you Till you are sleeping ÉPONINE And rain... MARIUS And rain... ÉPONINE Will make the flowers... MARIUS Will make the flowers... grow... ENJOLRAS She is the first to fall The first of us to fall upon this barricade MARIUS Her name was Éponine Her life was cold and dark, Yet she was unafraid. COMBEFERRE We fight here in her name PROUVAIRE She will not die in vain. LESGLES She will not be betrayed.